Amour limité
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: B1A4 / JinYoung x OC : Elle est petite, il est grand. Elle est enfantine, il est mûr. Elle est enseignante, il est étudiant. Et ce fut le début de leur histoire d'amour.
1. Prologue

La plupart des adolescents normaux de 17 ans, sont noyés sous leurs livres, travaillant de leurs mieux pour passer leurs examens nationaux.

Contrairement à eux, Lee Ha Neul était trop occupé à essayer de grandir.

Contrairement à la plupart des adolescents de son âge, elle était trop petite.

La dernière fois qu'elle c'était mesuré _(le matin même)_, elle mesurait toujours 1 mètre 47.

Et contrairement à la plupart des adolescents, elle avait fini son diplôme à l'étranger et était retourné dans son pays natal pour poursuivre son rêve de devenir enseignante.

Mais les élèves pourraient respecter un enseignant qui a le même âge qu'eux, et qui est plus petite ?

« C'est donc la fin de notre visite autour de l'école. Vous avez des questions, mademoiselle Lee ? » demanda le principal au professeur stagiaire.

« Pas du tout monsieur. Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me guider autour de l'école ! » Ha Neul salua le principal.

« Pas de problème. Et bien, voici votre classe, mademoiselle Lee. Classe 2-C. » déclara le principal en montrant la porte.

« Très bien ! » répondit Ha Neul joyeusement.

Ha Neul était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, mais une personne beaucoup plus grand arriva par-derrière et ouvrit la porte.

« Sors de mon chemin... » dit-il endormi. Ha Neul recula et se déplaça pour que le garçon puisse entrer dans la salle de classe.

« Encore en retard, hein... » Le principal soupira.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Ha Neul avec curiosité.

« Jung Jin Young. Le « _roi_ » de cette école. »


	2. Chapitre 01

« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! » La voix du directeur de l'école fit écho dans toute la pièce.

Ha Neul le suivit.

Satisfait du silence qui régnait dans la classe, il déclara :  
« Je vous présente Lee Ha Neul qui est une stagiaire enseignante. Elle sera avec nous pendant 5 semaines et sera votre enseignante en littérature anglaise. Veuillez la traiter gentiment. » a-t-il terminé tout en regardant vers une certaine personne qui dormait (_Alias - Jin Young_).

Le principal regarda ensuite Ha Neul. « Présentez-vous. »

« Ah ! Umm... J'ai été élevé à l'étranger donc mon coréen n'est pas très bon. Et euh... Veuillez me traiter gentiment ! » a-t-elle terminé en se courbant.

Le principal sourit et sortit de la classe.

Pour Ha Neul, la surprise était présente, personne n'avait salué le directeur.

Il était dans le savoir de base que quand un enseignant entre ou quitte une classe, les élèves doivent le saluer et s'incliner.

Impression de la première journée : _mauvaise_.

Sur le coup, une jeune fille leva la main.

« Oui ? » chuchota Ha Neul, mais assez fort pour que les élèves entendent.

« Êtes-vous sûr d'être enseignante ? Je veux dire, vous êtes un peu petite... Et vous avez l'air d'avoir 15 ans pas plus. »

Ha Neul déglutit.

Là, son cauchemar était devenu réalité.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : « Je crois que mon âge n'est pas votre préoccupation. Maintenant, est-ce que chacun peut se lever et se présenter ? »

La classe gémit, mais fit ce qu'elle dit. Un par un ils se sont présentés.

La jeune fille qui avait levé sa main, se leva. « Mon nom est Minah. Heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Elle s'assit, puis prit le courage de réveiller le garçon assis à côté d'elle, Ha Neul reconnu Jin Young.

« Quoi... » a-t-il grogné.

« Présentes-toi à la nouvelle enseignante. »

Sous la surprise de tout le monde, Jin Young donna un grand coup de pied dans sa table.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces choses stupides. »

Il marcha ensuite vers Ha Neul et déclara : « Et vous osez me demander mon nom ? »

« Quoi... » Jin Young se déplaça de sorte que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres de celle de Ha Neul.

« Pour votre information, professeur, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. » a-t-il murmuré de sorte que seuls eux deux pouvait entendre.

Ha Neul fit craquer ses doigts et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Jin Young.

« **Retenue après l'école ! **» cria-t-elle.

Ce qui était une très mauvaise chose à dire, car en vue du sourire que lui rendit Jin Young, cela ne présentait rien de bon. « _Mon plaisir._ » répondit-il.

Et il sortit de la classe.

Les étudiants observaient la scène bouche bée.

Alors que Ha Neul commençait à regretter sa décision au sujet d'être enseignante.


	3. Chapitre 02

C'était maintenant la pause déjeuner. Dans la salle des enseignants, Ha Neul fixait son ordinateur portable d'un air absent.

Elle pensait toujours à l'incident survenu le matin même.

Mais ce qui la laissait dans un état de choc, c'était ce qu'il avait dit avant de quitter la salle.

Ce sont-ils rencontrés avant qu'elle ne s'installe à l'étranger pour poursuivre ses études ? Ou pendant les rares vacances où elle retournait en Corée ?

Ou alors était-ce autre chose ? Sur internet ?

Ha Neul soupira pour la énième fois ce jour-là.

« Mademoiselle Lee ? » Ha Neul se retourna pour voir Minah, une des élèves de sa classe.

« Oui, Minah ? Que fait tu dans la salle des enseignants ? »

« Je voulais vérifier quelque chose après l'incident de ce matin. Je voulais voir si vous étiez en colère ou bouleversés au sujet des évènements. » déclara Minah avec une moue.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un professeur, pas vrai ? Un enseignant doit être capable de tolérer ce genre de choses ! » Ha Neul sourit à Minah.

Minah déclara après un moment de pause : « Un conseil cependant ! N'essayez pas de mettre Jin Young oppa en colère, il a tendance à casser des choses quand il est en colère ! »

Ha Neul se sentit soudainement bizarre après avoir entendu cela.

Minah disait des choses qu'elle savait sur Jin Young, et par la façon dont elle avait dit son nom, ils semblaient être proches tous les deux.

« Oppa ? Es-tu proche de lui ? » Minah hocha la tête.

« On peut dire ça ! Nous nous sommes connus très tôt, puisque quand nous étions enfant nous vivions juste à côté. »

Voisin. Ha Neul poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle entendit cela.

Attendez, pourquoi semble-t-elle heureuse à ce sujet ?

« Et bien, je te remercie pour les conseils. Mais je pense que tu devrais repartir dans ta salle de classe. La pause-déjeuner se termine dans environ... »

Ha Neul jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, qui lui a été donné quand elle avait 15 ans par ses amis aux États-Unis.

Elle avait souvent tendance à dormir, alors ils lui ont acheté un réveil pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller tôt.

Elle pensait qu'ils voulaient sa mort, parce qu'il y a un dicton chinois qui dit, que si vous donnez une montre ou une horloge à quelqu'un pendant l'anniversaire de celui-ci, vous le maudissez de mourir.

Mais ce n'est qu'un proverbe, bien sûr. Maintenant, elle chérit le réveil plus que jamais, elle l'amène partout où elle va.

« 5 minutes. » Minah hocha la tête et partit vers sa classe.

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour distraire Jin Young pendant sa retenue. Tout pour garder sa vie en toute sécurité.


	4. Chapitre 03

Ha Neul n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de choses ce jour-là, seulement parler avec les professeurs officiels et parfois les voir enseigné.

Mais rien de majeur.

Son esprit était trop préoccupé par ce qu'elle ferait faire à Jin Young pendant sa retenue, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas la harceler.

Heureusement pour elle, elle eut les deux dernières heures avant que l'école ne se termine. Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne devait rien faire, mais qu'elle devait rester à son bureau dans la salle des professeurs.

Donc, étant une fille intelligente, elle imprima et photocopia beaucoup d'exercice et des notes d'anglais, qu'elle rassembla et porta, ils touchaient presque son visage.

Lorsque le principal la vit, la première chose qu'il déclara est : « Vous payez pour ça, non ? » Ha Neul hocha la tête.

'_Maintenant la bête sera trop occupé à terminer ces feuilles de calcul et ne pourra pas me harceler !_' pensa Ha Neul à elle-même.

Mais elle se trompait grandement.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans la salle de classe, Jin Young était déjà là, sa tête poser sur la table, avec son sac en guise de coussin.

Lorsque Ha Neul vit cela, elle devint un peu irritée et eut envie de le réveiller.

C'était une retenue. Il devait se réveiller.

Ha Neul avait envie de taper sur sa table pour qu'il se réveille, mais elle ne pouvait pas recourir à la violence.

Alors elle marcha vers lui et le poussa.

Il ne bougea pas.

Elle le poussa de nouveau. Il ne remua même pas.

Elle le poussa. Peut-être qu'elle devait tout simplement pousser la table ?

Ha Neul secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Au lieu de continuer à le pousser, elle commença à le secouer un peu.

« Jin Young ah ! Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, ah- » Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, une de ses mains tenait fermement son poignet, tandis que l'autre était autour de la taille d'Ha Neul. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien il était dangereusement près de son visage.

« Attaquer quand je dors ? C'est faible, professeur... » Il articula mal ses mots.

Sa bouche sentait la menthe.

Ha Neul déglutit. En raison de sa taille et de son petit corps, elle n'était pas dans la capacité de se sortir de la situation.

Alors elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle lui mordit le bras.

« AÏE ! # Q$^l. » En raison de la douleur, Jin Young laissa partir l'enseignante. Ha Neul se déplaça le plus loin de lui.

« C'est ce que tu obtiens quand on harcèle un professeur ! » déclara-t-elle en essayant de paraître victorieuse.

Elle prit les feuilles de calcul qu'elle avait imprimées et lui claqua sur la table.

« Voilà ta punition ! Je veux au moins 1/4 de celui-ci, avant la fin de la retenue, et je veux que tout le reste soit fait d'ici demain ! »

Dans un premier temps, Jin Young regarda le tas de feuilles de calcul en face de lui en état de choc.

Mais sa bouche se transforma soudainement en un petit sourire narquois.

« Vous étiez tellement soucieuse sur ma personne, que vous avez imprimé tout cela ? Seulement pour moi ? »

Le visage d'Ha Neul devint rouge vif.

« Arrête... Tais-toi ! Il suffit de tout faire maintenant ! »

Jin Young sourit. « _Mon plaisir._ »


	5. Chapitre 04

Ha Neul regardait Jin Young précieusement, elle regardait chacun de ses mouvements.

Ils étaient assis à l'arrière de la salle de classe, où le siège de Jin Young se trouvait habituellement. Ha Neul pouvait voir le soleil se couchait de l'endroit où elle était assise.

Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre, puis à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il était seulement à la deuxième page.

« Peux-tu y répondre plus rapidement ? C'est si facile, que même un enfant de l'école primaire peut le résoudre ! » s'écria Ha Neul, quand elle eut assez de sa lenteur.

« Arrêtez. C'est déjà bien, je fais votre travail de merde. » dit-il en tenant sa main en face d'elle, en indiquant il voulait qu'elle se taise.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Un silence suivit.

Ha Neul était tellement malade du silence, qu'elle commença à jouer avec son téléphone.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

« Professeur, pouvez-vous arrêter, s'il vous plaît ? » gémit Jin Young.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

Il commença à être énervé maintenant. « S'il vous plaît ? »

*tap* *tap* *tap*-

« TA GEULE ! » cria Jin Young en claquant la table.

« YA ! Que veux-tu ? » protesta Ha Neul.

« Vous avez voulu que je fasse cette stupide feuille de calcul et vous me déranger ?»

« Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un professeur ! » Ha Neul fit la moue.

« Encore avec votre truc d'enseignant ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter que vous ne pouvez pas être enseignante ? Vous êtes petite, et vous n'êtes pas plus intelligente que nous, les étudiants. Vous avez 17 ans. Chacun d'entre nous dans la classe à 17 ans. »

« YA!- »

« Je m'en vais. J'ai assez perdu mon temps. » Jin Young se leva de son siège et partit.

Ha Neul regarda Jin Young quitté la salle de classe.

Puis, elle regarda la feuille de calcul qu'elle avait préparé pour lui.

« ... Peut-être qu'il a raison... Je ne peux pas être une enseignante... » Elle essuya les larmes qui c'était formé dans ses yeux.

Elle ramassa les feuilles de calcul et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Elle plaça ensuite les feuilles sur son bureau et quitta l'école.

* * *

« Je suis à la maison... » dit Ha Neul faiblement en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Elle attendit une réponse, puis elle se souvint qu'elle vivait seule.

Elle frappa son front face à sa stupidité et verrouilla la porte.

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.

Une fois qu'elle atteint sa chambre, elle prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il lui fallut 1 heure avant de sortir de la salle de bains, entièrement habillé d'un long pull.

Elle fredonnait une chanson et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et chercha de la nourriture. À sa grande consternation, son réfrigérateur était vide.

Elle fit la moue. « Eh bien, il ne me fera pas de mal d'aller faire du shopping, pas vrai ? Je pense que la boutique est encore ouverte... »

Saisissant son sac à main, elle regarda l'horloge. 20 heures...

Ignorant le temps, elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'épicerie la plus proche.

Une fois qu'elle atteint le lieu, elle prit un panier et commença à mettre de la nourriture et d'autres articles.

Elle se précipita vers la caisse après avoir terminé. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour cuisiner et manger.

Elle paya et quitta le magasin à la hâte.

Tout en marchant vers son appartement, elle entendit un combat dans une ruelle.

Par curiosité, elle regarda et fut surprise de ce qu'elle vit.

Jin Young.

Il luttait contre 8 personnes, et si on regardait bien ils gagnaient et Jin Young était en train de perdre.

'_Bien sûr. Il est à 8 contres un !_' pensa Ha Neul.

Elle peut le faire. Elle doit être courageuse. Elle laissa tomber ses courses et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la ruelle.

« YA ! Que faites-vous ? » cria-t-elle.

Les 8 délinquants tournèrent leur regard vers elle. Jin Young frappa le type qui se tenait en face. Par les regards des personnes, il s'agissait sans doute du leader.

Il frappa si fort que l'homme tomba sur le sol, et du sang coula de son nez.

« Leader ! » cria un des subordonnés avec horreur.

« MERDE ! Nous nous souviendrons de cela ! » le chef se leva et alla dans la direction opposée de celle où Ha Neul était entré.

Ha Neul soupira et regarda Jin Young.

« Sais-tu que c'est dangereux ? » dit Ha Neul.

À sa grande consternation, Jin Young l'ignora.

« YA ! Tu m'as entendu ? » Sa question laissée en suspens, Jin Young tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Ha Neul regarda son corps tombé et soupira.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'amener à ma maison, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en le soulevant par les épaules, et l'entraîna vers son appartement.


	6. Chapitre 05

Ha Neul soupira en traînant Jin Young sur le canapé.

Il lui a fallu environ 1 heure pour l'amener à son appartement, car il était au moins plus grand qu'elle de deux têtes, et il faisait le double de son poids.

Elle avait presque renoncé à l'amener à son appartement.

Presque.

Au moment où elle réussit finalement à le mettre sur son canapé, elle sortit sa boîte de premiers secours et commença à traiter ses blessures.

Elle le vit transpirer malgré le froid, elle partit inquiète dans la cuisine prendre une serviette et de l'eau chaude. Elle la plaça ensuite sur le front de Jin Young.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit sa couverture et la mit autour de Jin Young afin qu'il ne sente pas le froid.

La dernière chose qu'elle dit avant de s'endormir est : « S'il te plaît, soit d'accord Jin Young. »

* * *

Lorsque Ha Neul se réveilla c'était déjà le matin et le soleil était présent.

Elle cligna des yeux et se demanda pourquoi elle dormait dans le salon au lieu de sa chambre.

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela.

« Jin Young ! » À sa grande surprise, personne n'était sur le canapé et la couverture qu'elle avait mis autour de Jin Young la nuit dernière, été autour d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne trouva personne. Sa clé était sur la table aussi.

Où était-il partit ?

Elle était inquiète au sujet de Jin Young, mais continua sa routine matinale avant son départ pour l'école.

Une fois arriver à l'école, la première chose qu'elle fut était de chercher Jin Young.

Heureusement pour elle, elle le trouva à l'arrière de l'école.

Malheureusement pour elle, il dormait.

Elle s'accroupit et secoua son corps. « Réveille-toi ! Jin Young-ah ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, après plusieurs tentatives d'Ha Neul pour le réveiller.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas censé être sur mon canapé ? Et comment es-tu sorti ? »

« J'ai sauté par la fenêtre. » dit-il en énonçant le fait.

Ha Neul gifla son front et se leva.

« Oublie ça ! » dit-elle en se préparant à partir.

« Attendez ! » Ha Neul s'arrêta net.

« Quoi ? » Elle se retourna, lui laissant voir son visage.

« Je vous remercie. » dit-il d'une voix faible, mais elle l'entendit quand même.

« Et... » Jin Young commença à sourire.

« Vous sentez l'orange. »


	7. Chapitre 06

Une semaine passa depuis qu'Ha Neul a commencé à enseigner à l'école.

La plupart des étudiants l'ont accepté comme professeur, et elle était heureuse.

À l'heure actuelle, elle était assise avec Minah dans le salon de son appartement. Elle et Minah était plus proche.

Assez proche pour ne pas se sentir gêné quand elles étaient ensemble. Elles étaient devenu amies.

« Donc si X est égale à Y... Alors tu fais ça, et ça ! La réponse est X = 14Y ! » dit Ha Neul de façon spectaculaire.

« Ahh ! Je comprends ! Merci beaucoup Ha Neul seon-saeng-nim ! Votre enseignement est beaucoup plus facile à comprendre que celui du vieillard ! » s'écria Minah.

« Pas de problème ! Et ne m'appelle pas seon-saeng-nim, nous avons le même âge, d'accord ? Tu me fais me sentir vieille. Nous sommes du même âge, tu sais ! »

« Personne ne vous a demandé d'être enseignante, vous savez." répondit Minah en rigolant.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai... Je suppose. » Ha Neul haussa les épaules.

Minah se pencha vers elle et lui demanda : « Mais sérieusement, pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'être enseignante ? »

Ha Neul rougit sur le moment, Minah préféra laisser tomber.

« Eh bien... » Elle s'arrêta, et regarda les yeux curieux de Minah.

« Je... I ans, quand j'étais encore étudiante à l'étranger, je suis retourné en Corée pour un court séjour. » raconta Ha Neul.

Minah hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je me suis disputé avec mes parents une nuit, parce que je voulais aller à une boutique, et mes parents voulaient aller dans une autre. » Elle fit une pause pendant un certain temps.

« Donc je suis quand même allé acheter quelques articles à la boutique, j'ai commencé à marcher chez moi, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller, et je n'avais aucun ami en Corée avec qui je pouvais passer du temps... »

« Quoi ! Pourquoi ? » interrompit Minah.

« Parce que j'avais commencé à étudier à l'étranger quand j'étais en primaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je marchais à la maison, quand j'ai vu un garçon dans le parc, tout seul. Il avait l'air solitaire et triste, alors je me suis approché et je lui ai parlé. » Ha Neul sourit aux souvenirs qu'elle racontait.

« Au début, il ne répondait pas, mais finalement il a commencé à dire quelque chose, quand je lui ai posé des questions. Nous sommes vite devenus amis. »

Minah sourit. « Comme c'est mignon ! »

« Après cela, nous nous sommes rencontré dans le même parc à la même heure, chaque jour. Cela a continué pendant une semaine. »

Ha Neul ferma les yeux, comme si elle chercher à se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Je savais que je devais retourner étudier à l'étranger. Et j'avais prévu de le lui dire le jour même, mais il est arrivé en pleure dans le parc. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a dit que son professeur le maltraiter... Après l'avoir écouté, j'ai trouvé que son professeur était horrible. Je lui ai alors dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que j'allais devenir une enseignante pour lui, et que du coup personne ne serait en mesure de le maltraiter... » Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis devenue enseignante pour lui... »

« Par amour ? » a crié Minah. Ha Neul sourit discrètement, tant la situation était ridicule.

« Peut-être. »

« Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez dit la raison pour laquelle vous êtes devenu enseignante, j'ai une question à vous poser ! » déclara Minah en levant une de ses mains.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Ha Neul en se frottant le front.

« Quel est le nom du garçon ? »

Ha Neul ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce que Minah se manifestât. « Eh bien ? »

« C'est drôle. J'ai oublié son nom. Je pense que c'est Jin ou quelque chose. » répondit-elle en penchant la tête.

« Jin Young ? » ria Minah.

« Hahaha ! Je ne peux pas l'imaginer en train de pleurer ! »

« Moi non plus ! J'ai été sa voisine pendant une éternité, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ! » s'écria Minah.

« Vous êtes des amis d'enfance ? » demanda Ha Neul.

« Nous vivions à côté l'un de l'autre, mais nous sommes devenu proches depuis l'année dernière, lorsque son professeur m'a demandé de lui passer ses devoirs parce qu'il était absent. » Dit-elle en posant son doigt sur son menton.

« Donc, il est antisocial ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Minah.

Après cela elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

_[Pendant ce temps...]_

*Éternuement* !

« Waah, hyung, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je pense que quelqu'un a parlé de moi. » répondit Jin Young en se frottant le nez.


	8. Chapitre 07

« Installez-vous s'il vous plaît ! » déclara Ha Neul en claquant la porte avec son poing.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, ses mains ne contenaient pas beaucoup de force et la porte ne causa pas beaucoup de bruit.

La classe était malheureusement encore très bruyante malgré son effort pour la rendre silencieuse.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir la leçon tranquillement ! » cria Ha Neul.

Après cela, la porte s'ouvrit. Ha Neul se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

« Gong Chan, encore en retard à ce que je vois. Est-ce que Jin Young est avec toi ? » Elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant avec impatience la réponse du garçon.

« Partout où est hyung, cela ne vous concerne pas, vieille femme. » Il répondit froidement et se dirigea vers son siège. Ha Neul soupira et murmura quelques malédictions en anglais.

« Je vais marquer la présence aujourd'hui. »

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle referma la liste de présence et regarda la classe avec éblouissement. « Eh bien, tout le monde. Cela doit arrêter. Vous allez tous passer votre examen national bientôt, et vous ne voulez même pas m'écouter ! » cria-t-elle en colère. « Alors maintenant, s'il vous plaît, prenez votre manuel page 161... » Elle se tourna pour prendre son manuel avec l'édition de l'enseignant et regarda la classe.

Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle vit la plupart des étudiants tournés les pages de leur manuel en silence.

« Très bien, je vois que la plupart d'entre vous sont déjà à la bonne page. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des couleurs... » Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers Gong Chan.

« Gong Chan, n'ai-je pas dit d'aller à la page 161 ? » cria-t-elle à moitié.

« Mon livre n'est pas avec moi. » a-t-il répondu.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »

« Je l'ai laissé à la maison. »

« N'as-tu pas vérifié ton emploi du temps aujourd'hui ? Il y a des leçons d'anglais... Partage le manuel avec quelqu'un d'autre alors ! »

Il haussa les épaules, mais bougea malgré tout sa table pour se placer près de son voisin.

La pauvre âme qui était assis à côté de lui était Bon Hwa.

Cela se voyait que Bon Hwa avait peur, qui n'aurait pas peur de partager son manuel avec un des leaders de l'école ?

Eh bien, il faut remercier Dieu car ce n'était pas Jin Young, qui était assis à côté de lui.

« Enfin... » soupira Ha Neul en entendant la cloche sonnée, signifiant la fin des cours.

Comme d'habitude, Minah resta tandis que le reste des élèves sortis de la classe à la hâte.

Être à l'école pendant 1 semaine avait appris à Ha Neul que Minah et Jin Young était proche. Tout le monde avait pris peur d'elle. Sachant qu'elle était proche de Jin Young, ses amis l'avaient quitté.

Minah sourit quand elle vit le dernier élève partir. « Fatigué ? » Elle se leva et s'approcha de la jeune enseignante.

«Très. » répondit Ha Neul.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous habituerez bientôt. »

Ha Neul n'était pas trop sûr de vouloir s'y habituer.

« La classe était extrêmement bruyante aujourd'hui. Surtout Gong Chan... »

« Cela a toujours été comme ça avec lui. » répondit Minah.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait l'habitude d'étudier dans un autre pays, mais il est retourné en Corée parce qu'il a été expulsé. »

« Expulsé ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? » cria presque Ha Neul.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il intimidait un étudiant. »

Ha Neul fut très surprise après avoir entendu cela. Elle savait que Jin Young et sa bande avaient une très mauvaise réputation mais de là à intimider un élève.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il est interdit de parler de ça. Il ne voudrait pas vous entendre en parler. »

« Oh... Très bien. » Ha Neul haussa les épaules. « Alors... On se rejoint au portail de l'école dans 10 minutes ? »

Minah sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Elles se séparèrent une fois qu'elles sortirent de la salle de classe.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant une porte, une personne se trouver pas loin d'elles. Saisissant son téléphone portable dans sa main, Ha Neul regarda l'heure. Au bout d'un certain temps elles entendirent une voix, mais elles ne savaient pas d'où elle provenait.

« Vous allez tomber bien bas. »


	9. Chapitre 08

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous souhaitez faire ça, Ha Neul ? » Minah regarda la jeune enseignante.

« Oui ! » Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Ne me dite pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenue. »

À l'heure actuelle, Ha Neul était debout à côté de Minah et en face d'une maison.

« Je ne peux plus vous aider. À partir de là, vous sera en lutte contre vous-même. Bonne chance ! » Minah fit un signe à Ha Neul puis partit vers sa maison.

Comme elle n'était plus là, Ha Neul prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se détendre.

« Je peux le faire ! »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la droite et se dirigea vers la maison à côté de celle de Minah. Qui était celle de Jin Young. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Elle attendit un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et révèle son élève avec une coiffure en désordre et des vêtements décontractés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Jin Young d'une voix froide et sévère.

« Euh... Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien et d'autres choses... » répondit Ha Neul. « Mais je suppose que... Euh.. T... Tu ne souhaites pas me voir, donc je... Je... Je vais y aller maintenant ! » Elle frissonna.

Avant même qu'Ha Neul est pu faire demi-tour, Jin Young attrapa l'un de ses poignets et poussa un soupir.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Entrez. »

Le visage d'Ha Neul s'éclaira. « Vraiment ? »

« Ne me faites pas changer d'avis. »

« Bon alors, je vais entrer ! »

Ha Neul nota que la maison était propre avec une décoration moderne et simple.

Il la poussa à s'asseoir sur le canapé et partit dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'il était absent, Ha Neul regarda autour d'elle à nouveau.

Près de la télévision des photos de famille était présente.

Ha Neul se leva et prit un des cadres.

Il représentait Jin Young quand il était jeune. Il n'avait pas son visage tourné vers l'objectif et il faisait une petite moue avec ses lèvres.

Ha Neul rit un peu mais remarqua quelque chose.

Le Jin Young de la photo ressemblé à l'enfant qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années auparavant.

Le garçon qui lui inspirait d'être enseignante.

Pourrait-il être... ?

« Je ne sais pas combien de cuillère à soupe de sucre vous mettez dans votre thé, alors j'en ai mis 3. Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

Ha Neul se retourna et vit Jin Young avec deux tasses de thé dans ses mains.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Ha Neul remit le cadre à sa place avant de marcher vers le canapé.

Cependant, le cadre retomba et appuya sur le derrière de ses jambes.

« Ha Neul ! » cria Jin Young.

« Hein... Qu'est-ce... » Elle perdit l'équilibre et...

Rien !

Ha Neul se trouvait incapable de se déplacer pour une quelconque raison.

Elle s'attendait à sentir beaucoup de douleur, mais elle ne ressentie rien du tout.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle sentait quelque chose de mou en dessous d'elle.

Ha Neul ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle.

Le sang monta jusqu'à ses joues quand elle réalisa la situation.

Ha Neul était au-dessus de son élève. Jin Young. Et leurs lèvres se touchaient.


	10. Chapitre 09

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son « professeur » (_bien qu'il est refusé à l'appeler ainsi_). Ses lèvres étaient au-dessous des siennes.

Le temps sembla passer très lentement entre les deux personnes.

Ses bras enveloppèrent le cou de la jeune enseignante et il approfondit le baiser.

... Merde.

C'était mauvais pour lui de faire cela, il le savait. Mais malgré le fait qu'il est le même âge, elle est son professeur et il est son élève.

C'était interdit pour eux de faire cela.

Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si bien ?

À sa grande surprise (_et de plaisir_), Ha Neul répondit au baiser.

Le baiser était lent et doux.

Ils devaient arrêter. Ce n'était pas censé se produire.

Ils n'étaient pas censés faire cela.

Mais putain, c'était juste une sensation de bien-être.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, le même jour, Ha Neul était assise dans son salon tout en notant quelques papiers.

Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, ses pensées finissaient toutes vers Jin Young.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas refuser le baiser ? Le repousser ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle répondu au baiser à la place ?

Après le baiser, ils ont tous les deux retrouvé leurs esprits et sont retourné à la normale. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Ils parlèrent un peu de l'école (_elle avait fait la plupart de la conversation_). Ha Neul réalisa à quel point il était tard et elle s'excusa.

Et il ne faut pas oublier ce qu'il c'était passé à la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, Jin Young l'avait embrassé sur le front.

Et maintenant, son esprit était confus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Et qu'elle est la relation entre eux deux ?

Elle ne cessait de penser à ce sujet avant de décider d'appeler sa seule et unique amie, Minah.

Elle répondit directement.

« Ha Neul ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« Minah ! Wow ! Tu-ne-vas-pas-me-croire-mais-tout-à-l'heure... Je... »

« Wow ! Stop ! Calmez-vous ! Unnie, dites lentement ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ? » plaisanta Minah.

Ha Neul hocha la tête même si elle savait que son amie n'était pas capable de le voir.

« Eh bien... » Ha Neul expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle et Jin Young.

« Et maintenant, je suis confuse ! Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« Minah ? Allo ? Minah ? »

Et tout à coup, Ha Neul entendit un éclat de rire à travers le téléphone.

« Et vous pensez que vous êtes l'un des enfants les plus brillants dans le monde ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Minah ? »

La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

« Très bien, répondez sincèrement à ma question, d'accord ? »

« Euh... D'accord. »

« Disons que Jin Young a besoin d'un donneur de sang aussi vite que possible, sinon il risque de mourir. Son groupe sanguin est très rare. Vous avez le même groupe sanguin que lui. Est-ce que vous donneriez votre sang pour lui ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Ha Neul sans hésitation. « Et ne dit pas qu'il va mourir ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ne le maudit pas ! »

« Ok, je suis désolée ! Quoi qu'il en soit c'est juste des questions ! » s'excusa Minah.

« Très bien, continue. »

« Si son visage devint défigurer, et qu'il ne peut plus marcher, est-ce que vous prendrez encore soin de lui ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et encore, tu le maudis ! »

« Hey, ce ne sont que des questions !  
Enfin, admettons que vous être amoureuse de ce gars. Mais il aime une autre fille. Seriez-vous prête à le laisser partir pour son propre bonheur ? »

« Je... Q... Quoi... Pou... Pourquoi ? Quel genre de question est-ce ? » Ha Neul ferma les yeux.

« Il suffit de répondre, s'il vous plaît ! »

Ha Neul prit un temps de pause avant de répondre à la question.

« Si cela fait le bonheur de Jin Young, alors oui. Je le ferai. »

« Ohoo ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Félicitations, seon-saeng-nim ! Vous êtes amoureuse de Jung Jin Young ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Dans la dernière question, j'ai seulement dit "gars », je n'ai pas dit qui. Mais vous avez dit Jin Young lorsque vous avez répondu à la question ! »

« Hein ? »

« Il suffit de l'admettre, vous êtes amoureuse de Jin Young, Ha Neul ! »

« Je... Je suis amoureuse ? De Jin Young ? »

« Oui ! » répondit joyeusement Minah.

Ce sentiment que je ressens, c'est l'amour ?

* * *

Une ombre marchait autour de l'école dans la nuit sombre un papier dans sa main.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau d'affichage scolaire et accrocha le papier dessus.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Vous allez tomber bien bas. »

* * *

Ha Neul n'arriva pas à dormir correctement après l'appel de Minah. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de Jin Young, le « _roi_ » de l'école.

Elle ne cessait de penser à ce sujet et à ses sentiments qu'elle avait écrits sur papier.

Mais il finissait toujours par la même chose. La conclusion de ses sentiments était toujours « l'amour ».

Ses pensées furent perturbées quand elle vit une immense foule rassemblée devant le tableau d'affichage.

Elle vit Minah et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Minah, qu'est-ce qui se passe au... »

Et Ha Neul vit un document sur le tableau, une photo d'elle avec une légende.

**« 'UN PROFESSEUR PARLE MAL DE SES ÉLÈVES ? PEUT-ON LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE OU NON ?' »**


	11. Chapitre 10

Ha Neul ferma la porte derrière elle avec colère. Celui qui avait affiché le papier sur le tableau était un homme mort. Vraiment mort.

* * *

**Est-ce que Lee Ha Neul, est vraiment digne d'être enseignante ?**

Non seulement ce « _professeur_ » a frappé son élève mais elle l'a également agressé.

L'image suivante a été prise un soir, voici ce qui est arrivé à notre étudiant, XX.

(**Photo**)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle était certainement avec quelque mauvaises compagnies.

Que pouvait-elle faire avec ces gangsters ?

À côté de cela, elle avait aussi dit du mal à notre infâme étudiant, Gong Chan.

**Vérifiez.**

* * *

Et qu'est-ce qui était le pire ?

Le coupable avait attaché un petit enregistreur qui répétait la même chose, encore et encore.

Et le contenu était la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Minah quand elle parler de Gong Chan.

Tout sembler être en quelque sorte contre elle. Sa relation avec Jin Young sembla être révélée.

Comment le harceleur avait-il réussi à trouver tout cela ?

Ha Neul ne voulait pas le savoir.

Le directeur avait appelé Ha Neul dans son bureau, il lui expliqua que dans ce genre de situation, normalement il aurait pris son autorisation d'enseigner. Mais puisque Ha Neul n'a pas encore eu cette autorisation, il lui expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas être une enseignante.

Il ne serait pas pris de mesures contre elle jusqu'à ce que le Ministère de l'Éducation réponde au sujet de cette situation. C'était une sorte de chance, car Ha Neul pouvait continuer à enseigner jusqu'à ce que le Ministère de l'Éducation dise le contraire. Mais c'était aussi mauvais, car maintenant les étudiants avaient perdu tout respect pour elle.

Surtout Gong Chan. Et Gong Chan était le meilleur ami de Jin Young.

Ce qui veut dire... Elle pourrait se faire haïr par Jin Young.

Et elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe. Elle voulait simplement disparaître.

Ha Neul traîna son corps jusqu'à la salle de classe. Elle redoutait ce moment.

Elle savait ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elle aller entrer dans la classe.

Tous les étudiants allaient la regarder avec du doute dans leurs yeux. Avec du dégoût.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y faire face. Oui, elle était une lâche. Elle l'admis. Elle voulait simplement disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Une fois arriver, elle hésita pendant un certain temps avant d'entrer. Quand elle eut ouvert la porte, tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. C'était difficile pour ses nerfs.

Elle avait l'impression que des poignards étaient enfoncés dans son dos et de la sueur froide commença à parcourir son corps.

« Nous allons commencer la classe maintenant. S'il vous plaît, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 83. » sa voix fit écho dans la salle.

Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Elle tourna le dos à la classe et commença à écrire quelque chose sur le tableau.

Elle parla, parla et parla encore, puis elle s'arrêta au bout d'un certain temps. « Quelqu'un a-t-il une question ? » Elle se retourna, elle était seule et se trouver observé, dévisager.

Ha Neul paniqua. Elle se retourna de nouveau et fit face au tableau. « Donc, le mot d'action de cette phrase est- »

« Allez mourir ! » son coeur s'était arrêté quand elle entendit cela.

Cette phrase sonna dans l'air, toute la classe avait commencé à se retourner contre elle.

Ils ont commencé à lui jeter des choses, elle tenta de les esquiver mais elle n'était pas assez rapide.

Elle chercher partout un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

Ha Neul regarda vers Gong Chan. Son visage était illisible, mais une chose était claire, il était vraiment malheureux avec elle.

Elle regarda Jin Young. Lui aussi la regarder fixement. Et à côté de lui ce trouver Minah. Elle regardait le sol, comme si elle essayait de se cacher de cette situation.

Jamais dans sa vie Ha Neul ne s'était sentie aussi seule.

Et il sembla qu'elle aller devoir supporter ceci pendant quelques jours, voir sans doute des semaines.


	12. Chapitre 11

Ha Neul faisait des allers-retours dans son petit appartement.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que le papier avait été accroché sur le tableau et tout aller mal depuis ce jour. Minah avait cessé de parler avec elle et l'éviter. Jin Young ne la regarder plus et sauter même ses cours. Gong Chan continué à donner son regard de mort et la classe étaient toujours... Eh bien, comme d'habitude.

Quant à savoir si elle aller être en mesure de continuer à enseigner. Le directeur lui avait dit d'attendre un appel du Ministère de l'Éducation. C'était une excellente raison pour laquelle elle faisait des allers-retours le soir dans son appartement.

« Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je retourner à New York ?... Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? » cria-t-elle un peu, craignant que ses voisins l'entendent parler toute seule.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna. Ha Neul prit une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Lee Ha Neul ? » la voix de la personne était aiguë. Certainement une femme.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Je suis Madame Park du Ministère de l'Éducation. Nous avons regardé votre affaire et nous avons décidé de venir faire une visite, lundi prochain, pour inspecter votre enseignement. » Ha Neul dû se mordre les lèvres inférieures pour s'empêcher de crier.

« Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien. Merci beaucoup pour cette opportunité. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. » Après cela Ha Neul raccrocha. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle avait une autre chance et l'occasion de se racheter. Et elle n'allait pas la ruiner. Elle donnera tout ce qu'elle a et enseignera comme si c'était son dernier jour sur terre.

Elle ne s'était même pas éloigné du téléphone qu'il sonna de nouveau. Elle se tourna et décrocha.

« Allo ? Ici Lee Ha Neul. » dit-elle gaiement.

Cependant son sourire laissa place à un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de la personne.

« Maman. »

* * *

Ha Neul marchait ce soir-là dans les rues de Séoul. Elle voulait aller au restaurant le plus proche pour manger son dîner.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère avait été plus longue que ce qu'elle pensait et n'était pas du tout agréable.

« Stupide mère. » Elle donna un coup de pied sur une pierre invisible. Elle regarda l'anneau que sa mère lui avait envoyé. Il s'adaptait parfaitement sur ses doigts, comme s'il était fait pour elle. Elle hésitait un moment avant de le mettre sur l'un de ses doigts.

Elle se sentait comme prisonnière avec l'anneau sur ses doigts.

« Dois-je vraiment- » elle s'arrêta quand elle reconnut deux garçons en face d'elle.

C'était Jin Young et Gong Chan.

C'est ce qu'elle avait appelé de l'instinct pur. Elle avait subitement tirait sur la veste de Jin Young, essayant désespérément d'attirer son attention. Elle avait réussi. « Je... suis... je... » elle bégayait. Ils la regardaient avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

Ils lui faisaient ressentir qu'elle était une personne dégoûtante. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et essayèrent de s'enfuir, elle cria tout en s'inclinant. « Je suis désolée ! »

Jin Young et Gong Chan s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la petite femme dont le corps était maintenant plié à 90 degrés.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai parlé à propos du problème de Gong Chan. Mais je le jure, je ne parlais pas en mal de vous derrière votre dos ! Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Ils se sont tous les deux regardés avant de reposer leurs yeux sur la jeune fille.

« Redresse-toi. » déclara Jin Young. Ha Neul obéit immédiatement. Sa voix avait une telle puissance qu'il était difficile de ne pas obéir.

Gong Chan haussa les épaules.

« Je vous pardonne. »

Le visage d'Ha Neul s'illumina immédiatement. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites cela et je pense que vous avez vos raisons... »

Ha Neul lâcha un énorme sourire.

« Je vous remercie énormément. Et je suis désolée que tout ceci ait commencée. »

Sans le savoir, elle utilisa sa main gauche pour replacer ses cheveux et les deux hommes virent la bague.

« Ah... Mademoiselle Lee... C'est... » Gong Chan pointa son doigt vers la main gauche de la jeune fille qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien... C'est... » Ha Neul soupira.

« Je suis fiancée. »

Jin Young détourna tristement ses yeux de l'enseignante.


	13. Chapitre 12

Lundi arriva plus tôt que prévu.

'_Aujourd'hui est le jour !_' Ha Neul sortie de son appartement, encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ?

Que faire s'ils ont décidé de l'empêcher d'obtenir une autorisation d'enseigner ?

Va-t-elle être renvoyée à New York ? Est-ce qu'elle va être en mesure de reparler à Minah, Gong Chan et Jin Young à nouveau ?

En pensant à Jin Young elle fronça les sourcils. Vendredi dernier était en quelque sorte une catastrophe. Même si les deux hommes lui ont pardonné, Jin Young avait agi très bizarrement après avoir aperçu sa bague.

Que faire s'il pensait de mauvaises choses sur elle maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était son choix de toute façon. Mais tout de même. C'était la faute de sa mère.

* * *

«_ Eh bien, bonjour Ha Neul. Je vois que tu es encore en train d'essayer de devenir enseignante. _» _Ha Neul fronça les sourcils._

«_ Maman. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? _»

«_ Je ne peux plus appeler ma fille maintenant ? Rappelle-toi que je suis toujours contre le fait que tu vives seule en Corée et encore moins que tu deviennes enseignante ! _»

«_ Maman, j'ai 18 ans ! Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant que j'ai l'âge légal ! _»

«_ Si je ne me trompe pas, il faut avoir 19 ans pour être considéré comme une adulte en Corée. _»

«_ Cela n'a pas d'importance ! J'ai été élevé à New York ! Et pour autant que je me souvienne, 18 ans est l'âge légal à New York._ »_ sa mère soupira._

«_ C'est juste que je suis inquiète._ »_ Ha Neul souleva un sourcil._ « _C'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ce paquet ! L'as-tu reçu ? _»

«_ Je l'ai reçu, maman. Mais c'est écrit en gros caractères_ « _ne pas ouvrir_ »_. _»

«_ Eh bien, je suis l'expéditeur. Et je te demande de l'ouvrir maintenant._ »_ Ha Neul pose le téléphone à la hâte et courut dans sa chambre où elle avait mis le paquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit le téléphone._

«_ Je suis là maman. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? _»

« _Eh bien, ouvre le maintenant._ »_ Elle lui obéit et laissa presque tomber le téléphone quand elle vit un anneau._ « _Ce... C'est une... ! _»

«_ Eh bien, Ha Neul... 18 ans... l'âge légal, hein ? Eh bien, devine quoi. Tu vas pouvoir te marier maintenant que tu es à l'âge légal. Avec ton père nous avons décidé de te marier ! _»

«_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça, maman ! _»

«_ Nous pouvons le faire. Soit tu te maries ou soit tu cesse d'être enseignante ! L'engagement est la semaine prochaine, et il vaut mieux que tu décides d'ici là. _»

«_ Att-_ »_ sa mère raccrocha avec qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose._

* * *

Après cela, elle prit l'anneau et le garda dans l'une de ses poches. Elle se promit qu'elle n'aurait pas à le porter une deuxième fois.

En ce moment, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Prouver sa valeur en tant qu'enseignante.

Elle était désormais devant la porte de sa classe, derrière elle se trouvait deux personnes du Ministère de l'Éducation.

« Vous le savez, non ? C'est votre dernière chance, mademoiselle Lee. Un faux pas et c'est la fin de votre carrière d'enseignante. »

Ha Neul se mordit les lèvres inférieures.

« Je comprends. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant d'entrer.

* * *

« Très bien. Je vais marquer la présence aujourd'hui. »

Ha Neul prit la liste de présence et commença à appeler les noms, un par un. À sa grande surprise, tout le monde dans la classe lui répondit.

« Bien, sortez votre manuel d'anglais et allez à la page 103. Nous allons apprendre davantage de mots d'action aujourd'hui. »

La leçon se poursuivit sans problème, à la grande surprise d'Ha Neul. Tout le monde répondit aux questions et la classe était étonnamment calme, sauf si elle demandait à la classe de discuter de quelque chose.

Les deux adultes du Ministère hochèrent la tête de satisfaction.

Les leçons continuèrent, elle passa de classe en classe. Et à chaque fois, à sa grande surprise, ils coopéraient avec elle.  
Finalement, il ne lui restait qu'une seule classe à enseigner et c'était sa classe principale.

« Si cela continue comme ceci, vous allez être en mesure de garder votre emploi, mademoiselle Lee. J'espère que vous ne la gâcherez pas. » déclara l'un des adultes. Ha Neul hocha la tête.

Prenant une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la classe, Ha Neul se rappela mentalement qu'elle pouvait le faire. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la classe bruyante devint immédiatement silencieuse.

Ha Neul essaya de cacher sa surprise.

« Je vais marquer la présence aujourd'hui. » Il se passa exactement la même qu'avec ses autres classes, elle enseigna normalement. Elle était vraiment surprise et heureuse que la classe est un bon comportement.

Quand la cloche sonna, personne ne bougea de leur siège jusqu'à ce qu'Ha Neul leur accorde.

Les deux personnes du Ministère lui dirent d'attendre dans sa classe le temps qu'ils parlent avec le directeur de l'école. Ha Neul hocha la tête et les regarda quitter la salle de classe.

Elle regarda la classe et vit Jin Young toujours assis sur son siège. Ha Neul s'approcha et lui demanda.

« C'est toi, c'est ça ? Qui a demandé à tout le monde de bien se comporter ? »

Jin Young ne parla pas. Ainsi elle prit son silence pour un oui.

« Je te remercie. » Ha Neul sourit. Elle se retourna, mais Jin Young lui prit la main avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin.

Il tenait sa main fermement avec une forte expression dans son visage. « N'y allez pas... » murmura-t-il. Il approcha son visage vers elle. « Ne vous mariez pas. »

« Je... » Ha Neul n'eut pas la chance de dire autre chose que la porte s'ouvrit à l'improviste, forçant Jin Young à s'éloigner et de lâcher sa main.

« Félicitations, mademoiselle Lee ! Vous êtes autorisé à poursuivre votre formation à l'enseignement ! » Lorsque les deux adultes regardèrent la position inconfortable dans laquelle se trouver Jin Young et Ha Neul, ils firent des allers-retours entre les deux. « Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ? » demandèrent-ils avec suspicion.

« R-r... Rien ! » répondit Ha Neul aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils levèrent un de leurs sourcils avec suspicion et décidèrent de partir. « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez poursuivre votre formation à l'enseignement, mademoiselle Lee ! Bien, nous partons maintenant ! »

Ha Neul proposa de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, ils acceptèrent. Tout en marchant vers la porte, Ha Neul se retourna pour faire face au dos de Jin Young.

Elle l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? La pensée d'aimer son élève était très effrayante.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de reconnaître à quel point elle avait eu peur quand ils ont presque été exposés dans cette situation.


	14. Chapitre 13

Le mardi arriva. Certains enseignants félicitèrent Ha Neul d'avoir pu rester à l'école. Quelques élèves montrèrent leur refus pour qu'Ha Neul soit capable de rester enseigner, mais la plupart des autres étaient d'accord.

Malheureusement pour elle, une personne n'était évidemment pas heureuse à l'idée qu'elle reste. Elle trouva donc son bureau recouvert de détritus et de ses livres détruits.

Mise à part cela, tout allait bien. Jin Young et Gong Chan lui reparler. C'était bizarre pour elle de parler à Jin Young, mais elle réussit à prendre sur elle. Minah ne lui avait, par contre, toujours pas parler et elle allait changer cela. Elle fera tout pour qu'elle lui reparle.

« Ha Neul, voulez-vous que l'on rentre ensemble aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kahi, une de ses collègues.

Ha Neul sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Après cela, elles emballèrent leurs affaires et firent le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« Je ne savais pas que vous preniez le même bus que moi, Kahi sunbae. »

« Eh bien, nous avons toujours pris un bus à des moments différents. C'est le fruit du hasard qu'aujourd'hui je rentre chez moi au même moment. »

Ha Neul pencha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Juste une envie. » Kahi haussa les épaules. Quand elles atteignirent l'arrêt de bus, Ha Neul posa ses mains à l'intérieur de son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Après avoir cherché pendant un moment, elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié son porte-monnaie à l'école. Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Kahi.

« J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie. » Kahi soupira et lui conseilla d'aller le chercher.

Ha Neul courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Une fois qu'elle l'atteint, elle vit une silhouette suspecte en mouvement autour de son bureau.

Un bruit fit que cette personne se tourna vers Ha Neul. Surpris, il se précipita vers elle. Il poussa Ha Neul loin de la porte pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

« Attends ! » cria Ha Neul de toutes ses forces. L'homme se retourna, lui faisant voir un aperçu de son visage. Immédiatement il courut vers une sortie à la hâte.

Ha Neul regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle en était sûre, ce visage... Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Mais elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle refusa de croire à l'identité de son maître-chanteur.

Elle regarda vers le sol et vit l'appareil photo que la personne avait oublié. Elle regarda les photos prises et trouva une photographie de Jin Young et elle, quand ils étaient dans la salle de classe la vieille.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Si cette personne avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait, alors cette photographie serait montré à toute l'école le lendemain.

Ha Neul jeta l'appareil de toutes ses forces et la cassa.

Juste, quand est-ce que cette personne arrêtera tout cela ?


	15. Chapitre 14

« Je t'aime. »

Ha Neul ferma les yeux, ses lèvres formant un sourire.

« Moi aussi... Jin Young. »

Il se pencha alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Peu à peu, la distance se diminua, et leurs lèvres se tou-.

* * *

« Quoi ? » cria Ha Neul en se réveillant.

« C'était quoi ça ? Aish, fichu rêve ! »

Ha Neul se gifla et continua de murmurer des insultes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rêvé... » Ha Neul rougit et ne termina pas sa phrase.

Après être resté immobile pendant quelques minutes, elle se leva et partit à la salle de bain.

Après tout elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

* * *

Les cours d'aujourd'hui étaient comme d'habitude. Rien de spécial ne c'était passé, outre le fait que Ha Neul avait constamment son regard sur cette personne.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était lui. Son maître chanteur était dans sa propre classe. Que lui voulait-il ?

La sonnerie retentit, Ha Neul remballa ses affaires. « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me ramener le formulaire que je vous ai distribué. Bonne journée. »

La classe se leva et s'inclina devant Ha Neul. Hochant la tête en approbation, Ha Neul sortit hors de la salle, en donnant un dernier regard sur son maître chanteur.

Elle allait l'affronter aujourd'hui, peu importe ce qui arrive.

* * *

Jin Young se rendit à la salle des professeurs pendant la pause déjeuner. Il voulait trouver Ha Neul. Il avait de nombreuses raisons, mais l'une d'elle était...

« Jin Young ? » Ha Neul regarda son élève. Ils se rencontrèrent dans le couloir juste en face de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais- » elle cessa de parler. Il la serra contre lui.

Elle essaya de le pousser loin d'elle mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. « Que fais-tu Jin Young ? »

« Ne sentez-vous pas quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne sentez-vous pas quelque chose entre nous deux ? Parce que je le sais. Je vous aime et je veux me battre pour nous. Même si je dois vous enlever de sorte que vous n'irez jamais à ce mariage. »

« Jin Young, je... »

« Que faites-vous ? » Jin Young et Ha Neul se retournèrent et regardèrent la personne. C'était Kahi.

Elle s'avança et attrapa la main d'Ha Neul.

« Ha Neul, que faites-vous ? »

« Kahi sunbae ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! » Ha Neul essayé de la raisonner.

« Vous a-t-il harcelé ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Écoutez-moi, Kahi sunbae ! »

« Voulez-vous ruiner votre deuxième chance ? On vous a donné une autre chance d'être enseignante ! Allez-vous la ruiner ? »

Ha Neul garda le silence. Elle regarda Jin Young, puis Kahi. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la fois à leurs questions.

Bien sûr, elle est amoureuse de Jin Young. Mais être enseignante était son rêve.

Était-elle en mesure de renoncer à son rêve par amour ?

Voyant que Ha Neul n'était pas en mesure de lui donner une réponse, Kahi secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas parler de ceci au directeur ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Ha Neul, vous devez vous le rappeler. Vous avez eu une deuxième chance. Ne laissez personne la ruinée. »

Après cela, Kahi s'éloigna.

Ha Neul regarda Jin Young et se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait lui dire. Lui dire comment elle se sentait.

« Jin Young, je... »

« Vous n'avez pas à le dire. » déclara Jin Young. « Je sais que vous chérissez beaucoup ce rêve. Donc je ne vais pas vous faire tout gâcher. »

« Jin Young ! Écoute-moi ! »

Il secoua la tête et se retourna. « À plus tard en cours... Professeur. »

Ha Neul n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand elle regarda sa silhouette disparaître.

Ha Neul attendit devant sa classe principale quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie retentisse.

Au moment où elle entendit la sonnerie, elle vit le précédent enseignant quitter la salle de classe.

Au moment où elle entra à l'intérieur, tous les étudiants arrêtèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Bon Hwa, j'ai besoin que tu restes un moment. »


	16. Chapitre 15

« Que me voulez-vous ? » cracha Bon Hwa.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Bon Hwa. » Ha Neul secoua la tête.

Elle sortit un appareil photo de sa poche. « C'est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bon Hwa regarda l'appareil avec méfiance. « Et alors ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu es le maître chanteur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Ha Neul. Après avoir dit cela, il y eut un silence.

« J'ai la preuve ici. L'appareil photo est ma principale preuve. Il y a les photographies originales des photos qui ont été affiché sur le tableau. » déclara Ha Neul. « Il y a même des photographies de la nuit où j'ai vu Jin Young se faire attaquer par 8 hommes. Mais ma question est, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je fais cela ? » Bon Hwa eut un rire sombre, la voix basse. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » dit-il.

« Bien sûr que si, je ne serais pas si tu ne m'explique pas ! » cria Ha Neul. « Dis-moi, tu étais la quand Jin Young s'est battu contre 8 hommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que faire si j'y étais ? Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet ? »

Ha Neul secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Je ne fais que demander. Dis-moi. » dit-elle. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Bon Hwa hésité un peu. « Parce que je hais Jin Young. »

Ha Neul le regarda, incrédule. Toutes ces choses étaient justes parce qu'il détestait Jin Young ? « Alors, tu me dis que tu as fait tout cela, » elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts. « juste parce que tu détestes Jin Young ? »

« Fermez-la ! » cria Bon Hwa. « Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens ! Tout le monde fait son éloge ! Les filles l'aiment et les enseignants sont tous derrière lui ! » Il haletait et sourit. « C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à 8 hommes de l'attaquer ce jour-là. Je voulais me débarrasser de lui, mais quelque chose d'inattendu s'est produit. »

« Je me suis présenté. » dit Ha Neul. « C'est pourquoi tu me fais du chantage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que mon autorisation d'enseigner soit prise et que je retourne à New York. Comme cela tu aurait pu réaliser ton projet de te débarrasser de Jin Young. »

« Exactement. Pas étonnant que vous ayez été en mesure de terminer l'université à un âge si jeune. »

« Mais cela est mauvais pour toi de le faire. » dit-elle. « Tu peux faire de ton mieux dans tes études et les enseignants te respecteront ! Tu peux travailler dur dans un club et les gens te respecteront ! »

Un silence suivit. « Te faire respecter... Mais pas de cette façon. » dit-elle enfin.

« C'est trop dur ! Je parie que vous ne savez pas comment je me sens, car vous n'avez jamais passé par des difficultés dans votre vie ! » cria Bon Hwa.

« Être intelligent... Bien sûr, personne ne vous hais, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens vous respectent ! »

Ha Neul secoua la tête. Elle poussa sa frange de côté pour lui montra son front.

Il y avait une cicatrice.

« J'ai été haï, Bon Hwa. Tout le monde me détestait parce que je suis trop intelligente. J'ai été victime d'intimidation et cette cicatrice est le résultat de ça. » dit-elle. « Il fut un temps où je voulais mettre fin à ma vie pour de bon... Mais un de mes amis m'a aidé en m'en sortir. Il m'a également fait comprendre que dans la vie nous devons être nous-même pour vivre et que nous n'avons pas à changer pour plaire à tout le monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai continué à vivre. »

Bon Hwa déglutit. « Désolé, professeur. Je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien. Juste... Arrête, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête après un certain temps.

Ha Neul sourit. « Je... Je te remercie. »

« Non. » il secoua la tête. « Je vous remercie. »


	17. Chapitre 16

« Reste tranquille, Ha Neul ! » cria Minah.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » répondit Ha Neul.

Ha Neul et Minah étaient de nouveau amies. Bon Hwa avait avoué à Minah que tout était de sa faute.

Maintenant que tout avait été réglé avec Bon Hwa. Minah avait alors tout fait pour reparler à Ha Neul. Elle c'était excusé encore et encore.

« Je ne peux pas te mettre de maquillage dans ces conditions ! Ne veux-tu pas être jolie pour le mariage ? » demanda Minah.

C'est vrai. Ce soir le mariage avait lieu. Ha Neul avait demandé à Minah de l'aider pour le maquillage et pour s'habiller. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté avec joie.

« Tu sais très bien que je suis contre ce mariage. »

Minah soupira et regarda Ha Neul droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis contre aussi. Tu n'a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » Minah fit la moue.

« Je souhaite vraiment que Jin Young oppa vienne à la dernière minute et qu'il stoppe le mariage. »

Ha Neul se tendit quand elle entendit le nom du jeune homme.

Après sa dernière rencontre avec Jin Young, il avait refusé de la regarder à nouveau. En classe, avec Gong Chan, ils l'ignoraient. Et quand ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs, il regardait toujours autre part et ne lui adressait aucun regard.

Il avait écrasé son coeur.

Finalement, elle avait décidé d'écrire une lettre pour lui. Elle savait qu'il allait supprimer son message si elle lui en envoyait un. Elle avait alors décidé d'écrire une lettre en dernier recours.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps et de papier pour écrire une lettre parfaite, mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Elle avait demandé à Minah de passer la lettre à Jin Young la veille.

Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il l'ait ouverte pour la lire. Cette lettre était sa dernière chance d'échapper à son engagement.

* * *

Jin Young était assis dans sa chambre. En face de lui se trouvait une lettre que lui avait donnée Minah.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé une lettre. Même s'il devinait que la lettre venait d'Ha Neul.

Ce qui conduisait à sa situation actuelle.

Devait-il ouvrir la lettre ou non ?

Après avoir pensé pendant encore 15 minutes, il se décida d'ouvrir la lettre.

_- Cher Jin Young,_

_Écrire cette lettre me brise le coeur. Je n'écrirais pas celle-ci en premier lieu si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré. Mais tu l'as fait._

_Ce pourrait être le dernier contact que nous allons avoir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie._

_Après le mariage, vendredi, je retournerai aux États-Unis. Je vais continuer ma carrière d'enseignante là-bas._

_Je veux juste te dire que, pendant le court laps de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir._

_Bien que nous ayons eu beaucoup de malentendus et que nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendus, j'ai vraiment aimé ça._

_J'ai apprécié les jours que nous avons passés ensemble jusqu'à la dernière minute, la dernière seconde._

_Ce jour-là, quand je suis venue te voir, tu m'as embrassé._

_Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je me suis vraiment sentie bien quand nous nous sommes embrassés. Mon dieu, je tuerai pour pouvoir t'embrasser une nouvelle fois._

_Ce fut ma réponse à ta question de ce jour-là._ « _M'aimes-tu ?_ »_. Tu me la demandais indirectement. Et voici ma réponse._

_Je t'aime, Jin Young. Plus que tu pourrais le penser et encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

_Si tu m'aimes encore, alors s'il te plaît vient à Fantasy Resort vendredi. Je t'attendrai sur la fontaine de l'amour à 19 heures._

_Je vais attendre pendant 15 minutes. Si tu n'arrives pas d'ici là, je continuerai avec le mariage._

_Mais rappelle-toi cela Jin Young, même si je vais peut-être me marier à un autre homme..._

_Mon coeur t'appartient._

_Je t'aimerai pour toujours,_

_Ha Neul. -_

Jin Young resta assis sur son lit, la lettre dans sa main.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement, il regarda l'heure a sur son téléphone.

17h32.

Il paniqua. L'endroit est à au moins deux bonnes heures de route.

Compte tenu de la circulation, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à temps. Il avait 1 heure 43 avant de voir Ha Neul partir pour de bon.

Jin Young composa un certain nombre sur son téléphone.

« C'est moi ! J'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faut que vous alliez dans la salle des professeurs de mon école ! »

* * *

« Es-tu prête, Ha Neul ? » chuchota Minah, mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Je ne... Je ne le suis pas. » Ha Neul se retourna vers Minah. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient parfaitement coiffés. Son visage portait une fine couche de maquillage, juste assez pour couvrir un peu d'imperfection et de changer son apparence.

« Et si... Et s'il n'est pas à la fontaine ? » sa voix était tremblante. On pouvait sentir dans sa voix qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Minah prit fermement Ha Neul par les épaules. « Écoute-moi, Ha Neul. Peu importe ce qui se passe plus tard, si tu vas le voir ou non, je serai là pour toi. »

« Minah... »

« Maintenant, vas-y ! Va à la fontaine ! »

Ha Neul alla à la fontaine. Elle était confiante en attendant Jin Young. Elle sourit quand elle vit les gens passer en s'amusant.

Elle attendit 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes... Elle attendit même 5 minutes supplémentaires.

Mais malheureusement, l'homme qu'elle attendait ne vint pas.

* * *

Elle pouvait voir le sourire sur les visages des gens quand elle marchait pour rejoindre la salle.

Partout où elle passa, tout le monde était souriant, on pouvait facilement dire que tout le monde était heureux.

Mais elle n'était pas heureuse.

Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle avait si peur que si elle laisse même qu'une seule larme tomber, elle ne serait pas en mesure d'arrêter.

« Ha Neul. » Elle se retourna et regarda le visage de sa mère.

Sa mère aussi souriait.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, Ha Neul. » À côté de sa mère se trouvait son père. Son père, contrairement à sa mère, ne souriait pas.

La famille se tenait debout maladroitement. Personne ne bougea ou ne parla jusqu'à ce que la mère décide d'aller prendre un verre.

« Écoute-moi, Ha Neul. »

Ha Neul hocha la tête, encourageant son père à continuer.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir tout cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je peux toujours dire aux invités de partir, tu le sais. »

Ha Neul regarda le visage de son père. Elle se mit à sangloter.

« Papa... » Elle serra son père contre elle.

Certes, l'homme qu'elle devait épouser était un homme bien. C'était un gentleman. Il était gentil, intelligent et très respectueux.

Sans doute l'opposé de Jin Young.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Même si elle le voulait, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il ne s'était pas présenté.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« Arrête de pleurer, Ha Neul. » déclara son père. Elle essuya ses larmes, mais elle ne réussit pas à arrêter complètement.

« Il est temps de leur annoncer. »

Ha Neul hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son fiancé. Il sourit joyeusement à la vue de son visage. « Ha Neul ! » il avait dit son nom avec un ton doux. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« N'es-tu pas heureuse ? » Il sourit. Elle lui répondait faiblement. « Sans doute que oui. »

***BAM***!

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Elle se retourna et vit un avion en papier. Elle le ramassa et commença à le déplier.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa. « Ce n'est pas... »

Juste au même moment, quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

« Mesdames et Messieurs. Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît... » Son père se tut. Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, une forte détonation explosa dans le ciel, qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présente.

« Ha Neul ! Regarde à l'extérieur ! » cria Minah aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, de sorte que sa voix puisse être entendue. Ha Neul fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et regarda à l'extérieur de la salle.

Elle se couvrit la bouche sous le choc, elle regardait la tournure surprenant de l'évènement qui se déroulait dedans ses yeux.

A la fontaine se trouvait Jin Young, Gong Chan et 3 autres hommes inconnus. Ils continuèrent de lancer des avions en papier vers le bâtiment.

Mais ses yeux ne se focaliser pas sur ce point, son regard était dirigé vers l'immense coeur qui avait été formé par les avions en papier au milieu de la chaussée.

« HA NEUL, PEUX-TU M'ENTENDRE ? » cria Jin Young.

« JE PEUX T'ENTENDRE ! » cria-t-elle en réponse.

De cette distance, elle pouvait voir son sourire.

« QUITTE CETTE SALLE ET VIENS ICI, HA NEUL ! VIENS ET ÉPOUSE-MOI ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle pleura de joie.

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE COURIR, IDIOT ! JE N'AI QU'A SAUTER D'ICI ! » Après cela, elle sauta par la fenêtre du premier étage pour finir dans les bras accueillants de Jin Young.

« Un ange tombé du ciel. » déclara Jin Young en souriant.

Ha Neul sourit et se repositionna sur ses pieds.

Derrière eux, la foule hurla de joie devant l'évènement qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Le couple s'envoya des regards en souriant.

« Qui sont ses 3 garçons ? »

Jin Young allait répondre avait d'être interrompu.

« Je suis Lee Jeong Hwan, appelle-moi Sandeul ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Je suis Cha Sun Woo, appelle-moi Baro. » répondit un deuxième à voix basse.

« Je suis Shin Dong Woo. Appelle-moi CNU. » déclara le dernier garçon en fixant ses lunettes.

« Ce sont mes amis. Ils vont à une école différente. » dit Jin Young.

« Je comprends. » Ha Neul sourit. Elle ramassa un des avions en papier et le déplia.

« Et ce papier ? Ce sont toutes les feuilles que je t'avais préparées pour ta retenue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jin Young répondit d'un large sourire.

« Intelligente. »

« Puis-je suggérais quelque chose ? »

« Oui ? »

« La prochaine fois, il suffit de le dire en face. Tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire : « Je t'aime, épouse-moi. » sur chaque feuille de calcul. »

Elle pouvait entendre son rire, le rire qu'elle aimait tant. « Très bien, professeur. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée, un cri fit irruption.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? » Une femme se fraya un chemin dans la foule et baissa les yeux pour voir sa fille dans les bras d'un inconnu.

« LEE HA NEUL ! » cria-t-elle.

Ha Neul leva les yeux pour voir le visage en colère de sa mère. « Oh merde. »

« Je propose de partir en courant loin d'ici. Cela te va ? » demanda Jin Young. Ha Neul haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que je suis avec toi. »

Après cela, ils enlacèrent leurs mains et s'enfuirent. Des avions de papier furent lancé dans leur direction.

Ils coururent à travers la foule vers leur avenir, leur avenir inconnu.

Bien que leur avenir était inconnu, une chose était claire.

**Leur amour n'a pas de limites.**


End file.
